Histeris
by Anniiee
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke dibuat gila oleh tingkah fan-girl no.1 nya itu gara-gara Naruto dan Sakura./"Ino-chan, mana mungkin kencan sama orang ketiga."/"Antar dia pulang ya? Kami mau berkencan dulu."/</html>


**Satu lagi fic Sasuino humor..**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Histeris**

**Enjoy!**

Ujung mata Sasuke benar-benar ingin berkedut melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Hal yang tak biasa diterimanya dari seorang fan-girl nomor satunya. Kalau biasanya ia harus mengerutkan alis serta mengumpat jengkel karena tingkah fan-girl-nya yang kelewatan batas itu, kini ia justru dibuat terpaku di bangkunya.

Kemana tingkah gila gadis itu setiap kali melihat sang idola sekolah? Atau mungkin, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu hanya pura-pura menjadi penggemarnya selama ini?

Bahkan, sudah tiga hari sejak ia mengusir salah seorang temannya dan menduduki bangku di sebelah gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Seolah ia tak lagi seorang idola baginya. Dan lebih parahnya, Ino sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya selama tiga hari itu. Kheh! Lucu sekali. Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi idola adalah tak lagi dikenali penggemarnya. Walaupun awalnya ia tak ingin menjadi idola ―karena ia tahu resikonya―, tapi begitu melihat kenyataan ini tentu saja berpengaruh pada suasana batinnya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Beberapa siswa memilih tinggal sebentar di kelas sebagai pelepas lelah setelah pelajaran ketat di jam pelajaran akhir. Empat di antaranya adalah dia sendiri, gadis yang tak lepas dari pandangannya sedari tadi, dan sepasang kekasih yang ia sendiri masih belum mengerti bagiamana bisa terbentuk. Bila ia dibuat kebingungan dengan pasangan kekasih itu, seorang fan-girl-nya, oh bukan, lebih tepatnya mantan fan-girl-nya justru dibuat seolah melayang entah kemana. Dan itu pula yang membuat ujung matanya berkedut heran.

Yamanaka Ino tengah duduk di bangkunya. Kedua kakinya ia naikkan sebagai pangkuan sikunya. Kedua tangannya merangkum pipinya dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kemudian ke kiri, begitu seterusnya. Dan matanya tak lepas dari binar-binar cahaya kekaguman yang dengan jelas tengah tertuju pada sepasang kekasih di depan mereka.

"Manisnya merekaaa.. Aaa~ahh iri deh!" itulah kalimat yang tak henti-hentinya diutarakan gadis itu. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Dan parahnya, sepasang kekasih di depan mereka tak kunjung berhenti bermadu kasih. Padahal kalau dipikir, mereka tampak jauh sekali dari kata 'bermadu-kasih'.

"Naruto! Aku tak mau makan ramen. Lagi-lagi ramen," keluh sang perempuan.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Kita berkencan sekalian makan-makan. Menyenangkan."

Bletak

Tangan si perempuan berambut pink itu melayang tepat mengenai pemuda jabrik selaku kekasihnya. Yang seperti biasanya, justru membuat pemuda itu semakin gentar menggoda si gadis. "Aku tak mau berkencan di kedai ramen. Cari ide lain atau kita tak akan berkencan, Naruto."

Perempuan itu menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari samping pacarnya, bersiap pulang. Dan tentu saja pemuda itu tak tinggal diam.

Dia beranjak mengikuti gadisnya sambil mengucapkan candaan bodohnya yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan pukulan di kepala. Naruto takkan pernah jera dan justru tampak menikmatinya.

"KYAAAA! MEREKA MANIS SEKALIII."

Sudah Sasuke duga, gadis di sampingnya akan histeris seperti ini. Sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan ketika gadis itu histeris melihatnya. Dulu.

"KYAAA! Aku harus mengikuti mereka." Dan gadis itu beranjak dari bangkunya. Seperti biasa, Ino keluar dari kelas mereka tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke benar-benar dibuat jengkel. Hampir seminggu, tepat setelah pasangan NaruSaku memulai hubungan mereka, saat itulah sikap Ino berubah. Sepanjang waktu itu pulalah Sasuke dibuat kebingungan dengan perasaan hatinya. Harusnya ia senang, gadis paling menyebalkan yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dia akhirnya berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia justru tidak suka hal itu. Dan kalaupun ia memang tak peduli dengan perubahan Ino, tentu ia takkan repot-repot mengusir orang lain demi bisa duduk di samping gadis itu. Yang pada akhirnya tetap tak bisa menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Aaarrgh!" Sasuke merutuk dirinya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan ini. Apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, ia tak seharusnya peduli. Dan yang terjadi pada perasaannya kini hanyalah efek sekilas. Tak lebih tak kurang. Ya, pasti itu.

Tapi .. benarkah?

Menghela nafas, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar, mengikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

Dia kini berjalan tepat di belakang sepasang kekasih di depannya. Tak lebih dua jengkal di depannya, berjalan Ino yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan pasangan itu. Bukan niatnya untuk mengikuti pasangan itu. Dan bukan niatnya pula untuk berjalan bersama dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Dia adalah sahabat Naruto. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sahabat pemuda itu, ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya hingga sekarang. Sementara pacar pemuda itu adalah sahabat dari gadis di sampingnya kini. Dan tentu saja, kemanapun sejoli itu pergi, ia dan Ino pasti akan diseret bersama.

"Mereka benar-benar lucu. Manis sekaliii."

Dan lagi-lagi itu yang dikatakan Ino. Ck! Sasuke mendecih. Apa yang gadis itu lihat dari pasangan di depan mereka? Mereka adalah pasangan paling menjengkelkan sepanjang penglihatannya. Mereka hanya main godaan, kemudian pukulan, godaan lagi, dan kemudian pukulan lagi. Tak ada keromantisan sama sekali. Itulah mengapa ia bingung dengan sikap Ino.

"Ck! Apa kau harus seperti itu setiap saat?" gerutu Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Ino. Gadis itu menoleh dan sempat terkesiap. "Oh! Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Jder

Bahkan gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaannya sekarang. Apa sebegitu cepatnya Ino melupakannya?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dan gadis itu tak lagi melompat-lompat histeris ketika Sasuke tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka sama sekali tak romantis. Hentikan saja!"

"Apa .. maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja!"

Ino pun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali berjalan. Sungguh. Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah gila. Hatinya diperdaya oleh perubahan sikap Ino. Dan hingga sekarang, hal itu tak lepas dari pikirannya. Keras kepala.

Pasangan kekasih di depan mereka tiba-tiba berbalik dan berseringai. "Sasuke! Kami mau pergi kencan. Berdua. Kau antar Ino pulang ya?" kata Naruto.

"NE? Kenapa harus berdua? Kalian akan pergi begitu saja?" protes Ino serasa akan kehilangan pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Ino-chan! Mana ada kencan sama orang ketiga. Bukan kencan namanya." Sakura ikut membela pacarnya.

"Jadi aku orang ketiga? Hei! Aku kan tidak mengganggu hubungan kalian."

"Ino! Kau pergi saja dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin kencan ini hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Ok?"

Dengan satu kedipan mata, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino serta menyeret Sakura bersamanya. Tampak sekali ia-lah yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini.

Dan tinggallah Ino dan Sasuke yang terdiam di jalanan itu. Manik aquamarine itu masih terpaku pada sosok keduanya yang telah menjauh. Ditinggalkan bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Apalagi Ino kehilangan pemandangan menyenangkannya.

"Ayo cepat! Apa kau akan diam di sana saja?"

Ino hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam. Kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan matanya setelah kehilangan NaruSaku. Tujuh menit mereka berjalan bersama dan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menghitung waktu, menunggu tindakan Ino yang dinanti-nantinya.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda itu berseringai. Ternyata charming-nya memang tak pernah hilang. Gadis di belakangnya takkan pernah bisa bertahan lebih dari seminggu berpaling darinya.

Dan begitu ia berbalik, serasa saat itu ia kejatuhan batu. Ino memang tengah histeris. Tapi, bukan karena dia gadis itu bersikap over seperti itu. Mata aquamarine itu berbinar-binar menatap seorang bayi mungil tak jauh di depannya.

Harga diri Sasuke runtuh seketika.

"Rin-cha~n, kau imut sekaliii." Itulah kalimat menyebalkan(menurut Sasuke) selanjutnya.

"Ck!"

"Oh, Ino-chan! Kami baru mau jalan-jalan. Kebetulan kita bertemu." Sang ibu alias yang tengah menggendong bayi penarik perhatian itu tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Sasuke hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai balasan. Sementara gadis Yamanaka itu, sudah bisa ditebak, memainkan pipi bayi berselimut pink itu dengan gemasnya. Ck! Dua kali dalam sehari Sasuke dibuat kesal.

Benar. Kesal. Sekarang ia berani mengakuinya.

Tidak bisakah Ino berhenti bermain-main dan kembali padanya? Perhatian Ino yang teralih darinya lah yang paling mengganggunya. Tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan. Nafasnya naik turun menahan kesal.

'Damn you, bayi. Kukutuk kau.' Dalam hati ia bergumam. Kalau sampai NaruSaku datang di saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak yakin ia bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

'Dia hanya bayi, Sasuke. Dia hanya bayi.' Berulang kali ia menenangkan hatinya seperti itu dan tampaknya berhasil karena sekarang ia bisa mengeluarkan senyum walau dipaksa sekaligus.

"Bibi Kurenai! Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hati-hati ya?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kurenai itu menyerahkan bundalan kecil itu pada Ino, menimbulkan wajah sumringah yang membuat Sasuke semakin cemburu.

Cemburu? Itukah yang dirasakannya sedari tadi?

"Ugh..uhuk..ukh."

"Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke merutuk dirinya sendiri. Batuk sialan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga ingin minta tolong." Semua mata kini terpusat pada wanita itu. "Tolong jaga Rin sebentar ya? Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar, beli susu."

Kalau bukan demi menjaga image-nya, tentu Sasuke akan menjawab 'tidak'. Berbeda dengan perempuan di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Rin. Bibi jangan khawatir."

Yaah.. Jawaban itu sudah bisa ditebak akan muncul dari mulut Ino. Toh, bukannya justru itu yang diharapkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal sebentar."

Dan wanita itupun pergi menjauh.

"Rin-cha~n, kenapa kau imut sekali? Aku kan jadi ingin memakanmu."

Lagi? Ia harus bisa bertahan menahan tangannya agar tak memukul bayi itu.

"KYAAA! Kau manis sekaliii. Oh My God, aku ingin menculikmu."

'Sabar, Sasuke. Dia hanya bayi.'

"Lihat! Pipimu bersemu merah. Ooh~ aku tak tahan untuk menciummu."

Perempatan muncul di pelipisnya.

'Jaga image-mu, Sasuke. Dia hanya bayi. Dia tak bisa apa-apa.'

"KYAAA! Aku mencintaimu."

What the―

Tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia pun beranjak dan merebut bayi itu dari Ino dengan gentle. Tentu saja.

"Sasuke―"

"Aku tak tahan. Bisa hentikan kelakuanmu?"

"Apaan sih? Kau membuatku khawatir. Jangan merebutnya paksa seperti itu, dong." Ino merengut. Sedikit marah. "Dia bayi. Kau membuatku jantungan."

Ino berusaha mengambil kembali Rin dari gendongan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak mau memberikannya. "Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi kenapa kau seperti orang gila begitu melihat bayi? Melihat Naruto dan Sakura juga. Itu menjengkelkan."

Ino mengerutkan alis heran. "Kau bicara apa sih? Sini! Berikan saja Rin padaku?"

Masih seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke bersikeras menahan Rin. Dia memberi Ino death-glare yang sedari tadi ditahannya, berniat dengan itu saja gadis itu paham maksudnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak muncul lampu bersinar di kepala Ino. Raut bingungnya berubah menjadi seringaian. "Sasuke-kun, kau cemburu?"

Jder

Ino mampu menebaknya. Sasuke terus memberikan death-glare-nya, mempertahankan harga diri yang masih tersisa.

"Huh! Mana mungkin Sasuke cemburu. Aku pasti salah duga." Ino merengut sambil melipat kedua tangannya."Tapi, kalau kau penasaran, itu karena mereka lucu sekali." Mulai dari sini, Ino kembali histeris. "Naruto dan Sakura, mereka sangat manis. Naruto dan Sakura punya sifat yang sangat tidak sama, bagai kutub utara dan selatan. Tapi, justru karena itu mereka akan terus lengket satu sama lain. Mereka begitu unik. KYAAA! Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."

Ck! What the F***!

"Hei―"

"Dan lihat! Bukankah Rin begitu manis? Uu~h, dia imut sekaliii."

Tangan Ino terulur pada Rin yang kemudian mulai bermain-main dengan pipi tembum bayi itu. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona menggemaskan bayi mungil itu. Tangan kecil-kecil yang masih lembut dan rapuh, pipi yang begitu kenyal, serta senyuman yang selalu berhasil menggugah siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk ikut tersenyum. Bahkan, dalam kasus Ino, akan ada jeritan yang mengiringi.

"KYAAA! Woah..gemas."

Tuh kan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kali ini, ia memberanikan menatap sosok polos yang kelewat polos itu karena memang bayi belum tahu apa-apa. Mata yang sipit, hidung mungil, pipi tembum, tangan mungil yang selalu terkepal itu, teori manapun pasti mengatakan bayi menggemaskan. Tapi, apa iya Ino harus menjerit-jerit seperti itu?

Sasuke semakin menggerutu. Perasaan bodoh! Kenapa juga ia harus cemburu? Apalagi pada bayi. Cih!

"Jangan berteriak padanya! Dia mungkin akan menangis." Bukan niatnya melindungi bayi itu dari jeritan Ino. Mana mungkin ia mau mendukung musuhnya. Ia hanya tak suka Ino histeris seperti itu.

"Adu~h, tapi dia memang lucu."

"Ah! Kalian!" panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Kurenai tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sekantong belanjaan, yang Sasuke yakin tidak hanya berisi susu yang dimaksud wanita tadi. "Apa Rin merepotkan kalian?"

"Aa~h, tidak kok, Bi. Tidak sama sekali." Ino mengambil Rin dari gendongan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali, Sasuke memuji bayi itu. Walaupun telah ribuan kali Ino menjerit di depannya, bayi itu sama sekali tak menangis. Bukan tipe anak yang cengeng.

"Oh, syukurlah." Kemudian, Kurenai mengambil Rin dari gendongan Ino dengan sedikit hati-hati karena ia juga membawa belanjaan.

"Bibi Kurenai, maukah kau memberikan Rin padaku? Aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik baginya."

Siiii~iing

Gadis itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

"Kau gila? Kita pergi dari sini." Dan Sasuke terpaksa menyeret tangan Ino menjauh dari sana. Ekspresi Ino yang dibuat-buat, tak dipedulikannya. Gadis itu memang sudah keterlaluan, seolah-olah ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat bayi.

"KAMI PERGI DULU, BI. JAGA RIN UNTUKKU, YA?"

"Hentikan tingkahmu! Memang kau siapanya, huh? Sadar bodoh!"

Ino masih saja melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin yang bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya dari mereka, tak memperhatikan Sasuke sama sekali. Ck! Bayi itu adalah anak guru mereka di sekolah, Asuma. Padahal Ino dan bayi itu adalah dua orang asing satu sama lain, bagaimana jadinya bila salah satu kerabat Ino punya bayi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ino. Menculik bayinya? Mungkin.

Dan dia harus segera bertindak demi mengembalikan charming-nya. Juga demi menghilangkan kecemburuan hanya karena dua hal yang baginya menggelikan, NaruSaku dan para bayi kecil.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia telah membulatkan tekad. Ia siap bila harus menyesal nantinya, karena ia akan melakukan ide gila yang ia sendiri tak percaya akan melakukannya.

**(Lima belas menit kemudian di sebuah toko pakaian)**

"Etto.. Kenapa kita ke sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino yang tak tahu menahu mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeretnya kemari. Pemuda itu tak sekali-kali melepas tangannya selama di perjalanan, ia pun jadi dibuat bertanya-tanya.

"Hn." Dan kini, ia hanya mendapat sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tak pantas disebut jawaban.

Pemuda itu terus diam. Tangan kirinya tak sekalipun melepas tangan Ino. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak memilah-milah baju yang dijual di sana. Kalau saja Ino tak menyadari jenis pakaian apa yang dipilih Sasuke, mungkin ia sudah ge-er dari tadi. Sasuke mencari pakaian pria? Mungkinkah ia minta Ino menemaninya belanja?

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mengajakku kemari untuk menemanimu belanja, begitu?"

"Hn."

Ino merengut kesal. Pasalnya, Sasuke tak sedikitpun melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Entah pemuda itu sebenarnya mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa baju. "Kau tetap di sampingku. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Ino hanya memutar mata. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu membawanya kemari dan sekarang ia disuruh menempel terus padanya. Sungguh, bukan etika yang baik membuat perempuan menunggu dalam kebingungan.

Alhasil, Ino hanya melangkah kemanapun Sasuke melangkah. Pemuda itu kesana-kemari mengambil berbagai macam baju yang tak satupun baju perempuan. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menuntunnya ke salon yang kebetulan memang satu usaha dengan toko baju itu. Hm..inovasi yang bagus untuk ber-usaha.

Mereka disambut oleh pelayan salon tersebut dan entah Sasuke bicara apa, tapi detik kemudian pelayan itu meminta Ino untuk ikut ke suatu tempat. Ino semakin dibuat bingung. Kenapa ia harus pergi ke ruangan yang tampaknya privat ini, yaitu ruangan berkisar 1/3 dari luas ruang kelasnya di sekolah, sebuah tirai melintang di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah sofa panjang ada di hadapan tirai tersebut, sementara Sasuke pergi entah kemana ia tak diberi tahu.

"Silakan tunggu di sini." Pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang entah harus berbuat apa. Kalau boleh Ino menduga, tempatnya kini seperti tempat yang biasa dipilih pasangan pengantin saat mencoba gaun pengantin mereka. Tepat di balik tirai itu sang pengantin wanita didandani dan pengantin pria duduk si sofa menunggu. Begitu selesai, tirai akan dibuka menampilkan penampilan sang mempelai wanita dibalut gaun indahnya.

Tapi, Ino berada dalam kasus yang berbeda. Ia dan Sasuke bukan pasangan pengantin. Dan Ino juga tidak tengah punya gaun untuk dipertunjukkan. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia ada di sini.

Sambil menunggu, Ino memilih duduk di sofa panjang itu. Tangannya merogoh saku seragam sekolahnya dan bermain-main dengan ponselnya selagi menunggu entah apa yang ia tunggu.

Dua puluh menit tepat dia menunggu, seorang pelayan masuk ke ruangan. Ia beranjak ke pinggir tirai, sebelah tangannya memegang penarik tirai bersiap membuka tirai.

Melihat raut bertanya Ino, pelayan laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian menarik tali itu dan tirai perlahan terbuka.

Detik-detik seketika terasa melambat. Jarum hitam panjang seolah ditahan agar tak berjalan. Bahkan nafasnya pun tercekat tak mampu bergerak. Pemandangan yang begitu luar biasa terpampang di depannya, di depan matanya tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Dorongan hati serta kekaguman membuat kakinya melangkah perlahan ke sosok tampan itu.

"Sasuke...kun?"

Seringaian pun muncul menambah sempurnanya sosok berjas hitam rapi itu. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rapi ke belakang meninggalkan sedikit poni di depan. Sedikit riasan menambah indah pemandangan bah dewa itu. Dan satu lagi, sebuah mawar di sisi kiri jasnya membuat Ino kehilangan kata-kata.

Tampan.

Luar biasa tampan.

"Kau terkejut?"

"A-aku .. tak tahu .. Itu sem-purna."

Sasuke menikmati mimik kagum Ino. Pemuda itu tak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini selama ia menjadi idola Ino. Bagai kembali ke puncak mimpi, Sasuke mendapatkan kembali perhatian gadis itu.

Tangan Ino perlahan terulur demi menyentuh wajah putih menawan itu, tapi tirai tiba-tiba tertutup sebelum ia sempat meraih Sasuke. Ia pun mengedipkan matanya bingung. Pandangannya kembali mengirim tanya pada sang pelayan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Kali ini, tak sampai dua menit ia menunggu, tirai kembali dibuka. Sosok yang sama dengan penampilan yang luar biasa berbeda ada di depannya. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian katun biasa bermotif kotak-kotak yang tak seberapa. Kedua lengan panjangnya dilipat asal tak sampai siku. Sementara kerahnya ia buka dan dua kancing bagian atas dibiarkan begitu saja. Wow.. Apalagi celana jins biru gelapnya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu tersimpan rapi di saku celana dan satu tangan yang lain membawa sebuah mawar yang tengah diciumnya.

Woow..

Awesome.

Kalau saja Ino tak sadar diri, mungkin ia sudah ambruk, kakinya lemas. Mulutnya menganga tak mampu bicara.

Dan saat Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino, gadis itu tak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya.

"KYAAA!"

Histeris. Sekali-kali ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah, sekali-kali ia melirik Sasuke dari sela-sela jarinya. Sungguh pemandangan langka seorang Sasuke berpenampilan begitu menyilaukan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kemauan sendiri. Ooh.. Ino serasa sebagai gadis paling beruntung. Dan kalau sampai pemuda itu mendekat, ia yakin ia takkan tahan menghentikan keinginannya untuk segera memeluk pemuda itu.

'Oh my.. Tampannya benar-benar berlebihan,' jerit inner-self-nya minta ampun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan teriakannya agar tak keluar.

"Jangan menahannya. Aku tak suka." Sasuke berseringai dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Dalam hati, Ino mati-matian menahan keinginannya.

"Kau suka?"

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depannya dan Ino sudah tak tahan lagi.

"KYAA!" Disambarnya tubuh tinggi Sasuke dan ia kembali menjerit histeris.

Walau Sasuke harus menahan sakit telinganya karena jeritan Ino, namun senyum tak dipungkiri tengah bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Dan ia pastikan, begitu gadis itu melepasnya, ia akan memberikan bunga mawar itu padanya.

Baru ia sadar, sepertinya ia tak menyesal telah melakukan ide gila ini. Karena setelah ini, ia akan lebih sering melakukan hal yang dianggapnya gila ini.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" Ia tak berniat memanggil Ino seperti itu, tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tatapan yang sejak seminggu lalu dinantikannya.

"Apa ini tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?" tanya Ino antusias. Tampaknya gadis itu kembali ke-ge-er-an. Tapi, toh itu memang benar.

"Kheh! Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku begitu. KYAAA! Aku senang."

Ino sudah akan memeluk Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu lebih dulu menjauh, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin dipeluk saat ini. Ino salah tingkah.

"Kau boleh melakukannya lagi, tapi ada syaratnya."

Ino menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan ini. Bahkan, ia tak menyangka ia berani memeluknya. Ia tak mau menganggap ini mimpi, karena memang ini bukan mimpi. Apa itu artinya usahanya menjadi fan-girl Sasuke dulu tak sia-sia?

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Aku akan seperti ini terus kalau kau berhenti menjerit ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Atau pada bayi sekalipun."

Kali ini, Ino terdiam sejenak. Benaknya memproses maksud pemuda itu barusan. Dan setelah beberapa detik jatuh dalam pemikiran, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kesimpulan. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian kecil.

"Jadi.. kau cemburu?"

Sasuke sedikit mendecih.

"Aa~h..jadi itu benar? Iya kan?"

Mendapati pipi Sasuke yang memerah karena tak berhasil menahan malu semakin membuatnya agresif menggoda pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Jadi benarkah itu?"

Sasuke tak tahan digoda, akhirnya ditariknya paksa kedua tangan Ino, membuat gadis itu menatap lekat matanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," bisiknya. Kemudian, perlahan ia menjauhkan diri dan melepas genggamannya. Tanpa Ino sadari, Sasuke telah meletakkan mawar itu di tangan Ino.

Tinggal mendengar jawaban gadis itu, maka semua kegundahan hatinya akan hilang, melayang pergi meninggalkan rasa lega. Juga memberi kebahagiaan sebagai hadiahnya.

Ia pun berbalik. Ia sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika suara Ino menghentikannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ino menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan..

Cup

..kecupan singkat mendapat di pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Aa~ah, tampaknya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Suka. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi pecemburu saat melihat Ino memberi perhatian pada orang lain. Salahkan sikapnya yang berusaha tampak cool hingga lupa memikirkan perasaannya.

Semua masuk akal. Kenapa ia jengkel melihat Ino histeris bukan karenanya, kenapa ia repot-repot berdandan hanya untuk dipertunjukkan pada gadis itu, dan kenapa ia harus mengancam salah seorang pelayan salon itu untuk membeli sekuntum mawar. Semua karena sebuah alasan singkat.

Ia menyukai Ino.

**END**

**Ini terinspirasi dari sifat Ann sendiri. Setiap kali lihat bayi imut selalu ingin menjeri-jerit gemas. Sifat ini baru Ann sadari pas ketemu suara CleaNero di internet. Ann sampai harus nahan suara Ann karena waktu itu Ann browsing-nya di internet. Bahkan, makin lama sifat ini makin menjadi-jadi. Dari baca komik, baca fiksi, ketemu lagu-lagu menarik, sampai nerima e-mail dari berbagai jejaring sosial yang Ann ikuti. Gila. Ann benar-benar udah over-reacting.**

**Nee? Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Review-nya selalu menjadi penyemangat buat Ann berkreasi lagi. Arigatou..**


End file.
